Harmony Unleashed: Xtreme Friendship
Harmony Unleashed: Xtreme Friendship is a Live-action Tokusatsu/animated hybrid American 2013 action-comedy movie directed by Koichi Sakamoto, written by Christopher Yost, David Hayter and Aaron Montalvo, based on Montalvo's screenstory and produced by Toei Company, Hasbro Films, DHX Media, YouTube, K/O Paper Products, Lionsgate and Ivanna The Movie. The distribution is handled by Lionsgate internationally, except in Japan, which it will be handled by Toei Company and Nikkatsu with co-operation with NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger Entertainment Studios Inc. Production began after filming GXC: The Retri-vengeance in November 2012. The film is scheduled for release on April 6, 2013, but later pushed back to March 29, 2013, which it competes with G.I. Joe: Retaliation, which it's also a Hasbro movie and the first of the official films from Hasbro in 2013 with the second one being Equestria Girls. The film is released in theatres in Digital 3D and IMAX 3D as well as 2D showings, and months later, the movie will be released on DVD/Digital/Blu-ray in July 2013. This is the first film to release in theatres due to the Digital Stereoscopic 3D becoming popular as well as the first film to receive an R rating by the MPAA and the first back-to-back film with Harmony Unleashed Z. Plot/Summary After the events of the season premiere of YouTube Poop: The Series, (as titled Harmony Unleashed: The Equestrian Princess Promenade) Aaron (Aaron Montalvo) is now 16 years old, while Twilight Sparkle is now a princess, an alicorn and still Aaron's best pony next to Fluttershy. Life is always the same to them, but they sure get used to it. But suddenly, as King Sombra ressurects from the dead, The Fur-King joined Sombra for revenge against them, this time with a human ponidox version of Sombra Himself (Gackt). And now, it's up to Aaron, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends to defeat Sombra, Fur-King and the others from trying to destroy Equestria, The Crystal Empire, and the World. Cast *Aaron Montalvo - Aaron *Gackt - Human King Sombra *Adonis Ortiz - Adonis Voice Cast *Tara Strong - Twilight Sparkle *Ashleigh Ball - Applejack, Rainbow Dash *Andrea Libman - Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Pumpkin Cake Music The movie is composed by Jamie Christopherson, making the movie a hybrid music of rock and orchestra combined. The songs of the movie will contain music from Skrillex, Celldweller, Red, Skillet, etc. Including re-mix themes of songs from the My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic TV Series and the Japanese opening theme song "Mirai Start" by Suzuko Mimori Sequel In WonderCon 2013, Montalvo and Sakamoto announced a sequel to Xtreme Friendship in the main film series to be released in 2015 with Montalvo making a story and having possibly its last protagonist role due to his family demanding, and Sakamoto reprising as director. The film will be set in United States to Japan mainly while filming in Japan, Canada, Australia and United States. In Comic-Con 2013, After its announcement of the Harmony Unleashed Z sequel and the SDCC Exclusive trailer for Harmony Unleashed Side Story: The Movie - The Harmony Girls Chronicles, they have said that they are entering production after the Side Story film and during the All Stars DX Movie. Shione Sawada and Suzuko Mimori are casted for the film. Category:YouTube Poop: The Series Category:Movies Category:Main Series Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:Live-action/Animated Category:Live action/Animated Features